Dulces Problemas
by Mrs. Little Rosette
Summary: Cinco años atrás abandonó Seattle, embarazada e incomprendida por casi todos aquellos que la rodeaban. Ahora es el momento de volver a casa y enfrentarse a todos sus demonios del pasado. TH
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es obra de Sthephenie Meyer y Susan Mallery_

* * *

**Capítúlo I**

* * *

—Aquí te llaman _cabrón implacable_ —dijo Sue mientras miraba el artículo de la revista de negocios—. Debes de estar contento.

Edward Cullen miró a su secretaria, pero no dijo nada. Por fin, ella alzó la vista y sonrió.

—Te gusta que te llamen _cabrón implacable_ —le recordó ella.

—Me gusta el respeto.

—O el miedo.

Él asintió.

—El miedo vale.

Sue dejó la revista sobre la mesa.

—¿No quieres que nadie piense que eres agradable?

—No.

Su secretaria suspiró.

—Me preocupas.

—Pues es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Tranquilo. Sólo lo hago durante mis horas libres.

Él miró con cara de pocos amigos a su ayudante, pero Sue no le hizo caso. Aunque Edward nunca iba a admitirlo, el hecho de que ella no se dejara intimidar era uno de los motivos por los que había durado tanto en su puesto. Aunque él tuviera fama de ser el tipo de empresario que dejaba al rival sangrando en la cuneta, no le gustaba que sus empleados se acobardaran. Al menos, no todo el rato.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó, y miró significativamente hacia la puerta.

Ella se levantó.

—Bella ha vuelto a llamar. Ya van tres veces en tres días. ¿Vas a devolverle la llamada?

—¿Tiene importancia?

—Sí. Si vas a seguir ignorándola, me gustaría decírselo y poner fin a su tormento —dijo Sue, y frunció el ceño—. Normalmente eres más claro con tus rubias tontas. Casi nunca vuelven a llamarte después de que las hayas dejado.

—Te he pedido que no las llames así.

Sue pestañeó con fingida inocencia.

—¿De veras? Lo siento, siempre se me olvida.

Estaba mintiendo, pero Edward no le llamó la atención. Sue mostraba así su desaprobación; siempre se quejaba de que sus novias eran intercambiables, como si fueran muñecas, de que todas ellas se parecían físicamente, eran muy guapas y carecían de cerebro. No estaba equivocada.

Lo que Sue no entendía era que él salía con aquellas mujeres a propósito. No estaba buscando más.

—Es alguien a quien conozco desde hace mucho —dijo Edward, y al instante se arrepintió. Sue no tenía por qué conocer esa información. Aquella parte de su vida había terminado mucho tiempo atrás.

—¿De veras? ¿Y tiene personalidad, o cerebro? Ahora que lo mencionas, por teléfono parecía casi normal…

—No lo he mencionado.

—Mmm… Estoy segura de que sí. Bueno, cuéntame quién es esa misteriosa mujer del pasado.

—Ya puedes marcharte.

—¿Por qué ha vuelto a Seattle? ¿Es simpática? ¿Crees que me caería bien? ¿Te gusta?

Él señaló la puerta. Sue atravesó la oficina.

—Entonces me has dicho que la próxima vez que llame te pase la llamada, ¿no?

Él no respondió y ella se marchó.

Edward se levantó y se acercó a la cristalera. Su oficina estaba en una de las colinas del Eastside y tenía unas vistas impresionantes. Su carrera profesional y sus negocios ilustraban todos los aspectos del éxito. Lo había conseguido, y tenía todo lo que se podía querer: dinero, poder, respeto… y nadie ante quien responder.

Lentamente, arrugó la nota con el mensaje de Bella y lo tiró a la papelera.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

A pesar de las promesas de varios poetas célebres y de un par de canciones de _country_ lacrimógenas, Bella Swan descubrió que era posible volver a casa otra vez, lo cual era una mala suerte. No podía culpar a nadie por las circunstancias del momento, porque era ella misma quien había decidido regresar a Seattle. Aunque, en realidad, quizá hubiera tenido un poco de ayuda del chico tan dulce que había en su vida.

Miró por el espejo retrovisor y sonrió a su hijo de cuatro años.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —le preguntó.

A él le brillaron los ojos, y sonrió.

—¿Ya hemos llegado?

—¡Ya estamos aquí!

Anthony aplaudió.

—Me gusta estar aquí.

Iban a pasar el verano en la ciudad, o el tiempo que fuera necesario para ordenar su pasado y decidir su futuro. Quizá, una semana, más o menos.

Bella paró el motor, salió del coche y abrió la puerta trasera del coche. Le quitó el cinturón de seguridad a Anthony, lo ayudó a bajar de su silla y ambos se quedaron mirando al edificio de cuatro plantas ante el que se hallaban.

—¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí? ¿De verdad? —preguntó el niño con reverencia.

Era un hotel para estancias prolongadas bastante modesto. Bella no tenía dinero para alojarse en un hotel de lujo. La habitación tenía cocina y, en las críticas de las revistas de Internet, se decía que estaba limpio, lo más importante para ella.

Sin embargo, para Anthony, que no había estado en un hotel en su vida, aquel refugio temporal era algo nuevo y emocionante.

—De verdad —respondió ella, y lo tomó de la mano—. ¿Quieres que nos alojemos en una habitación del último piso?

Él abrió unos ojos como platos.

—¿Podemos? —preguntó en un susurro.

Ella tendría que subir más escaleras, pero se sentiría más segura en el piso más alto.

—Eso es lo que he pedido.

—¡Yupi!

Treinta minutos más tarde, estaban probando cómo botaban las camas de la habitación, mientras Anthony decidía cuál quería. Ella deshizo las maletas que había subido por los tres tramos de escaleras. Tenía que empezar a pensar en hacer ejercicio de nuevo. Todavía tenía el corazón acelerado de la subida.

—Vamos a salir a cenar fuera —dijo ella—. ¿Te apetecen espaguetis?

Anthony se lanzó hacia ella y le abrazó las piernas con tanta fuerza como pudo. Ella le acarició el pelo, castaño cobrizo y suave.

—Gracias, mamá —susurró.

Porque comer su comida favorita en un restaurante era un lujo muy poco frecuente.

Bella se sentía un poco culpable por no cocinar en su primera noche en Seattle, pero después decidió que ya se flagelaría más tarde. En aquel momento estaba cansada. Había conducido durante cinco horas desde Spokane a Seattle, y había trabajado hasta más de la medianoche el día anterior, porque quería ganarse todas las propinas que pudiera. El dinero iba a ser escaso mientras estuviera en Seattle.

—De nada —dijo, y se puso de rodillas para estar a su nivel—. Creo que te va a gustar mucho ese sitio. Se llama la _Old Spaghetti Factory._

Era un restaurante perfecto y adecuado para los niños. A nadie le importaría que Anthony se ensuciara comiendo espaguetis y ella podría tomarse una copa de vino y fingir que todo iba perfectamente.

—¿Y voy a conocer a papá mañana?

—Seguramente mañana no, pero pronto.

Anthony se mordió el labio.

—Yo quiero a papá.

—Ya lo sé.

O al menos, la idea de tener un padre. Su hijo era el motivo por el que había decidido enfrentarse a los fantasmas de su pasado y volver a casa. El niño había empezado a hacer preguntas sobre su padre un año antes: ¿Por qué él no tenía un papá?, ¿dónde estaba su papá?, ¿por qué no quería estar con él su papá?

Bella había pensado en mentir, en decir que Edward estaba muerto, pero cinco años atrás, cuando se había marchado de Seattle, se había prometido que viviría la vida de una manera distinta. Sin mentiras. Sin estropear las cosas. Había trabajado mucho para madurar, para construirse una vida de la que estaba orgullosa, para criar a su hijo, para ser sincera pasara lo que pasara.

Lo cual significaba que tenía que decirle la verdad a Anthony. Que Edward no sabía nada de él, pero que tal vez era hora de cambiar aquello.

No se permitió pensar en cómo iba a ser su reencuentro con Edward. No podía. Además, no sólo tenía que encontrarse con él; también estaba Irina, la hermana a la que nunca había conocido de verdad, y Victoria, su otra hermana, la que probablemente todavía la odiaba. Se encargaría de todo aquello al día siguiente.

—Bueno, ¿estás preparado? —preguntó a Anthony mientras tomaba su bolso. Después le tendió los brazos a su hijo.

Anthony se lanzó hacia su madre, cariñoso, confiado, como si ella nunca fuera a hacerle daño, nunca fuera a fallarle. Porque ella nunca lo haría, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias. Al menos, eso lo había entendido bien.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

Bella miró la dirección de la hoja de papel y después observó el sistema de navegación portátil que le había prestado Carlisle. Coincidían.

—Parece que alguien ha subido de nivel —murmuró al ver la larga calle de entrada que conducía a una casa frente al lago, en la parte más exclusiva de Kirkland.

Había una puerta de seguridad en el acceso a la finca, pero estaba abierta, así que Bella la atravesó y recorrió el camino hasta la entrada de la casa, donde aparcó detrás de un BMW descapotable. Al salir de su coche, intentó no pensar en lo destartalado que parecía su Subaru de diez años en comparación. Sin embargo, su coche era fiable y servía para conducir en la nieve de Spokane.

Tomó el bolso y salió del vehículo. Se acercó a la puerta de la casa y, antes de llamar, tuvo que tragar saliva y respirar profundamente. Después, tocó el timbre y esperó. A los pocos minutos abrió alguien, y Bella se preparó para ver a Edward de nuevo, pero se encontró frente a una rubia alta y esbelta con un camisón muy corto y muy sexy_,_ y que no llevaba nada más, aparentemente.

La mujer tendría unos veinte años y era más que guapa. Tenía los ojos azules, grandes, con unas pestañas increíbles. Su piel era blanca, sus pechos señalaban hacia el techo y sus labios formaban un mohín perfecto.

—_Edwaaaard_ —llamó quejumbrosamente—. Ya es bastante que me digas una y otra vez que no tengo exclusividad, eso lo acepto. No me gusta, pero lo acepto. Ahora bien, que aparezca otra durante mi cita… Eso no es justo.

—No he venido por ninguna cita —dijo Bella rápidamente.

La rubia frunció el ceño.

—¡Edward!

La puerta se abrió más e, instintivamente, Bella dio un paso atrás. Ni siquiera a un metro de distancia el impacto de verlo de nuevo iba a ser menor.

Era tan alto como recordaba, pero se había hecho más corpulento, más fuerte. Llevaba una camisa de manga corta por encima de unos vaqueros desgastados, abierta por el pecho. Bella vio sus músculos y el vello de su pecho.

Después lo miró a la cara, a los ojos, que eran tan parecidos a los de su hijo. Al verlo, su cuerpo reaccionó de tal manera que comprendió que, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, seguía echándolo de menos. Nunca podría olvidarlo, Anthony siempre se lo recordaría.

Edward había cambiado. Irradiaba poder y seguridad. Era el tipo de hombre que hacía que una mujer se preguntara quién era y cómo podía estar con él.

—Bella.

Él dijo su nombre con calma, como si no le hubiera sorprendido verla, como si se hubieran visto la semana anterior.

—Hola, Edward.

La rubia se puso las manos en las caderas.

—Vete. ¡Arre!

_¿Arre?_ Bella sonrió. ¿Eso era lo mejor que se le ocurría a aquella chica?

—Espérame en la cocina, Jessica —dijo Edward, sin apartar la vista de Bella—. No voy a tardar.

La rubia se marchó de mala gana. Edward esperó a que desapareciera para hacerse a un lado.

—Pasa.

Bella entró en la casa.

Tuvo una breve impresión de espacio, de mucha madera y de vistas increíbles del lago y del horizonte de Seattle en la distancia. Después se volvió hacia Edward y tomó aire.

—Siento haber venido sin avisar. Te he llamado varias veces.

—¿De veras?

—¿No te dieron mis mensajes? —preguntó ella, sabiendo que sí se los habían dado.

—¿Qué quieres, Bella? Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Para qué has venido?

De repente, ella se sintió nerviosa y torpe. Había miles de cosas que podía decir, pero no le parecía que ninguna tuviera importancia.

Abrió el bolso, sacó unas fotografías y se las entregó a Edward.

—Hace cinco años te dije que estaba embarazada, y que tú eras el padre del niño. No me creíste, aunque te dije que podíamos hacer una prueba de ADN para comprobarlo. Ahora el niño tiene cuatro años y no deja de preguntar por ti. Quiere conocerte. Espero que haya pasado suficiente tiempo como para que tú también quieras.

Quería seguir hablando, explicándose, defendiéndose. Sin embargo, apretó los labios y se quedó en silencio.

Edward tomó las fotografías y las miró. Al principio no vio mucho más que a un niño pequeño. Un niño que se reía y que sonreía a la cámara. Las palabras deBella no significaban nada para él. ¿Un hijo? Él sabía que estaba embarazada. ¿Su hijo? No era posible. Se había negado a creerlo antes, y todavía no podía hacerlo. Bella había vuelto porque él había tenido éxito y ella quería un pedazo de la tarta. Nada más.

Casi contra su voluntad, miró las fotografías una segunda vez, y después una tercera, y se dio cuenta de que el niño le resultaba familiar. Sus ojos tenían algo que…

Entonces vio el parecido. La curva de su barbilla era la misma que él veía en el espejo todas las mañanas, al afeitarse. La forma de los ojos. Reconoció partes de sí mismo, matices de su propia madre.

—¿Qué es esto? —rugió.

¿Su hijo? ¿Su hijo?

—Se llama Anthony —dijo Bella suavemente—Tiene cuatro años y es un niño muy bueno. Es listo y divertido, y tiene muchos amigos. Se le dan muy bien las matemáticas, cosa que seguramente ha heredado de ti.

Edward no podía concentrarse en las palabras. Las oía, pero no tenían sentido. Sólo podía sentir ira, furia. ¿Ella había tenido un hijo suyo y no se había molestado en decirle nada?

—¡Deberías habérmelo dicho! —exclamó, con la voz alterada por la rabia.

—Te lo dije, pero tú no me creíste. ¿No te acuerdas? Tus palabras exactas fueron que no te importaba que estuviera embarazada de un hijo tuyo. Que no querías tener un hijo conmigo —dijo Bella. Después se irguió de hombros—. Quiere conocerte. Edward. Quiere conocer a su padre. Por eso he venido, porque es muy importante para él.

No era importante para ella. Bella no tenía que decirlo. Él ya lo sabía.

Edward le tendió las fotos, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Quédatelas. Sé que esto es difícil de asimilar. Tenemos que hablar, y tú tienes que conocer a Anthony. Suponiendo que quieras hacerlo.

Él asintió, porque estaba demasiado encolerizado como para hablar.

—Mi número de móvil está en el reverso de la primera fotografía. Llámame cuando quieras y pensaremos en algo —dijo Bella, y titubeó—. Siento todo esto. Quería hablar contigo antes de venir, pero no lo conseguí. No quería ocultártelo. Es sólo que tú me dejaste muy claro que no te importaba.

Después se dio la vuelta. Edward observó cómo se marchaba. Cerró la puerta y se encaminó a su despacho.

Jessica apareció en el pasillo.

—¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? No estarás saliendo con ella, ¿verdad. Edward? No parecía tu tipo.

Él no le hizo caso y se encerró en el despacho. Después se sentó en su escritorio, extendió las fotos en él y las estudió una por una.

Jessica siguió llamando, pero no abrió. Oyó que ella decía algo de marcharse, pero no se molestó en responder.

Tenía un hijo. Un hijo de más de cuatro años, del que nunca había sabido nada. En realidad, Bella había intentado decirle que el niño era suyo antes de marcharse de Seattle, pero ella sabía que no la había creído, después de lo que había ocurrido. Había hecho todo aquello a propósito.

Tomó el auricular del teléfono y marcó un número de memoria.

—Sam, soy Edward. ¿Tienes un minuto?

—Por supuesto. Vamos a salir en el barco, pero tengo tiempo. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tengo un problema.

Rápidamente, le explicó que una antigua novia suya se había presentado inesperadamente en su casa y le había dicho que tenía un hijo de cuatro años.

—Lo primero que hay que hacer es establecer la paternidad —dijo su abogado—. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que seas el padre?

—Es mío —dijo Edward mirando las fotografías y odiando más y más a Bella a cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Cómo había podido ocultarle algo así?

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? —le preguntó Sam.

—Hacerle todo el daño posible a esa mujer.

* * *

Hola queridas. Bueno, esta es la primera de las muchas adaptaciones/traducciones que tengo la intención de hacer, así que, ¿qué os parece? Edward, Bella, Anthony. ¡Aún quedan muchas cosas por mostrar!

Lo dicho, espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos el próximo domingo.

—**Mrs. Little Rosette.**


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

* * *

_Cinco años antes..._

Bella le dio un sorbito a su café con leche y siguió leyendo las ofertas de trabajo del _Seattle Times_. No estaba buscando trabajo. No estaba cualificada para nada de lo que quería hacer, y nada para lo que estuviera cualificada era mejor que su horrible turno en la pastelería. Así pues ¿qué sentido tenía cambiar?

—Alguien tiene que mejorar su actitud —se dijo, sabiendo que el hecho de sentirse una fracasada no iba a ayudarla en su situación. Tampoco el sentirse atrapada. Sin embargo, ambos sentimientos estaban muy presentes en su vida.

Quizá fuera debido a su más reciente pelea con Victoria, aunque las peleas con su hermana no fueran nada nuevo. O quizá su total falta de rumbo. Tenía veintidós años. ¿No debería tener objetivos? ¿Planes? En aquel momento, lo único que hacía era dejar que pasaran los días, como si estuviera esperando a que ocurriera algo. Si se hubiera quedado en el colegio universitario, ya se habría graduado, pero sólo había durado allí dos semanas antes de irse.

Plegó el periódico, se irguió en el asiento e intentó inspirarse para llevar algo a cabo. No podía seguir a la deriva.

Le dio otro sorbito a su café y meditó sobre las posibilidades. Antes de que pudiera decidirse por algo, un chico entró por la puerta de Starbucks.

Bella solía ir bastante por allí y no lo había visto nunca. Era alto, y podía haber sido mono, pero todo en él era una equivocación. Su corte de pelo era un desastre y sus gafas gruesas lo catalogaban a gritos como un cerebrito de los ordenadores. Llevaba una camisa de manga corta de tela escocesa demasiado grande para él, y un protector de bolsillo. Peor todavía, sus vaqueros eran demasiado cortos, y calzaba unas zapatillas deportivas anticuadas con calcetines blancos. Pobre hombre. Parecía que lo había vestido una madre a la que no caía muy bien.

Bella estaba a punto de volver a su periódico cuando vio que el chico se erguía de hombros con un gesto de determinación. Y pedir café no era tan difícil.

Se dio la vuelta en su asiento y vio a dos mujeres en una mesa que había en el otro extremo del local. Eran jóvenes y guapas. Parecían modelos, de las que salían con las estrellas del _rock._ No podía hacerlo, pensó Bella frenéticamente. A ellas no. No sólo estaban fuera de su alcance, sino que estaban en otro plano de la realidad.

Sin embargo, el chico caminó hacia ellas con las manos ligeramente temblorosas. Tenía la mirada fija en la morena de la izquierda. Bella sabía que aquello iba a ser una catástrofe. Probablemente debería marcharse y dejar que se estrellara en privado, pero no pudo hacerlo, así que se quedó acurrucada en su asiento y se preparó para soportar el desastre.

—Eh… ¿Angela? Hola. Soy… eh… Edward. Te vi la semana pasada en una sesión fotográfica, en el campus. Me tropecé contigo.

—¿Te refieres a la sesión en Microsoft? —le preguntó Angela—. Fue muy divertido.

La voz del chico era grave y tenía potencial para ser _sexy,_ pensó Bella. Ojalá no tartamudeara tanto. Parecía muy tímido.

Angela lo miró amablemente mientras hablaba, pero su amiga frunció el ceño con un gesto de fastidio.

—Estabas muy guapa —murmuró Edward—, con la luz, y todo eso, y me preguntaba si te apetecería tomar un café, o algo, no tiene por qué ser un café, podríamos ir a dar un paseo, o no sé…

«¡Respira!», pensó Bella, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que él dividiera su monólogo en frases. Sorprendentemente, Angela sonrió. ¿Sería posible que aquel bicho raro ligara con la chica?

Al parecer. Edward no se dio cuenta, porque continuó hablando.

—O podríamos hacer cualquier otra cosa. Si tienes alguna afición o, ya sabes, una mascota, un perro, supongo, porque me gustan los perros. ¿Sabías que la gente tiene más gatos como mascota que perros? Para mí no tiene sentido, porque ¿a quién le gustan los gatos? Yo soy alérgico, y no hacen más que echar pelo.

Bella se encogió al ver que Angela se ponía muy seria, y que su amiga arrugaba la cara como si fuera a llorar.

—¿Pero qué dices? —se escandalizó Angela, que se puso en pie y fulminó al pobre muchacho con la mirada—. Mi amiga tuvo que sacrificar a su gato ayer. ¿Cómo has podido decir algo así? Creo que es mejor que nos dejes tranquilas ahora mismo. ¡Vete!

Edward se quedó mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, con una total confusión. Abrió la boca, y después volvió a cerrarla. Se le hundieron los hombros y, con un aire de derrota, salió del local.

Bella lo observó mientras se marchaba. Había estado muy cerca de conseguirlo; si no hubiera empezado a hablar de gatos… Aunque en realidad eso no había sido culpa suya. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que…?

Miró por el ventanal de la fachada y lo vio junto a la puerta. Estaba desconcertado, como si no pudiera entender qué era lo que había salido mal. Angela había reaccionado bien, y se había mostrado dispuesta a ver lo que había en el interior de aquel chico, pasando por alto su apariencia. Si él hubiera dejado de hablar antes… Y si fuera un poco mejor vestido… En resumen, aquel chico necesitaba una revisión a fondo.

Mientras ella lo observaba, él sacudió lentamente la cabeza, como si aceptara la derrota. Bella sabía lo que estaba pensando: que su vida nunca iba a cambiar, que nunca iba a conseguir a ninguna chica. Estaba atrapado, como ella. Sin embargo, su problema tenía una solución mucho más fácil.

Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Bella se levantó, tiró su vaso de plástico vacío en el contenedor y salió. Alcanzó a Edward un poco más arriba de la calle.

—Espera —le dijo.

Él no se volvió. Probablemente, no se le ocurría que una mujer pudiera estar hablando con él.

—Edward, espera.

Él se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, y entonces frunció el ceño. Ella se acercó a él apresuradamente.

—Hola —le dijo, aunque todavía no tenía ningún plan—. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Nos conocemos?

—En realidad, no. Yo sólo… eh… he visto lo que ha ocurrido. Ha sido una pesadilla.

Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos y agachó la cabeza.

—Gracias por el resumen —dijo, y siguió caminando.

Ella lo siguió.

—No era mi intención hacer un resumen. Es obvio que se te dan mal las chicas.

Él se ruborizó.

—Buena valoración. ¿Te dedicas a eso? ¿Sigues a la gente y le dices cuáles son sus puntos débiles?

—No, no es eso. Es que puedo ayudarte.

Él apenas aminoró el paso.

—Déjame en paz.

—No. Mira, tienes mucho potencial, pero no sabes cómo usarlo. Yo soy una mujer. Puedo decirte cómo debes vestir, qué es lo que tienes que decir, cuáles son los temas que tienes que evitar.

Él se estremeció.

—No, no creo.

Entonces Bella recordó un reportaje que había visto en la televisión unas semanas atrás.

—Me estoy formando para ser asesora de estilo de vida. Necesito practicar con alguien. Tú necesitas ayuda, y yo no te voy a cobrar por mi tiempo —dijo. Sobre todo, porque se lo estaba inventando mientras hablaba—. Te voy a enseñar todo lo que tienes que saber para conseguir a la chica que quieras.

Él se detuvo y la miró. Incluso a través de las gafas, Bella se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos grandes y claros, probablemente verdes. Preciosos. Las chicas se volverían locas por ellos si pudieran verlos.

—Estás mintiendo —dijo—. Tú no eres asesora de estilo de vida.

—He dicho que me estaba formando para serlo. De todos modos puedo ayudarte. Conozco a los tíos. Sé lo que funciona. No tienes por qué creerme, pero tampoco tienes nada que perder.

—¿Y qué ganas tú?

—Yo conseguiría hacer algo bien —le dijo ella con sinceridad.

Edward la observó durante unos momentos.

—¿Por qué tengo que confiar en ti?

—Porque soy la única que te está ofreciendo ayuda. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría ocurrirte?

—A lo mejor me drogas y me envías a algún país donde mi cadáver aparecerá en la playa.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Por lo menos tienes imaginación. Eso es bueno. Di que sí, Edward. Dame una oportunidad.

Ella se preguntó si iba a hacerlo. Nadie creía en ella. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Qué demonios.

Bella sonrió.

—Muy bien. Lo primero… —entonces, sonó su teléfono móvil—. Disculpa —dijo mientras lo sacaba de su bolso y respondía—: ¿Dígame?

—Hola, preciosa. ¿Cómo estás?

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Mike, éste no es buen momento.

—Eso no es lo que decías la semana pasada. Lo pasamos muy bien. El sexo contigo es…

—Tengo que dejarte —dijo Bella, y colgó, porque no quería oír cómo era el sexo con ella. Volvió a concentrarse en Edward—. Lo siento, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí. El siguiente paso —sacó el recibo de Starbucks del monedero y le escribió su número de teléfono en el reverso. Después se lo dio.

Él lo tomó.

—¿Me has dado tu número?

—Sí. Conseguir que cambies será más difícil si no nos reunimos. Ahora dame el tuyo.

Él lo hizo.

—Muy bien. Necesito un par de días para pensar en un plan. Cuando lo tenga, me pondré en contacto contigo —dijo ella, y sonrió—. Va a ser estupendo. Hazme caso.

—¿Me queda otro remedio?

—Sí, pero haz como si no.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

Bella dejó su pesada mochila sobre una silla y posó su café con leche sobre la mesa. Edward y ella habían quedado en otro Starbucks para hablar de su plan.

Bella estaba verdaderamente entusiasmada con aquel proyecto, y no recordaba la última vez que se había entusiasmado por algo. Aunque Edward, en realidad, no se había mostrado tan emocionado como ella cuando lo había llamado. Pero, al menos, había accedido a encontrarse con ella.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Edward entró en la cafetería. La saludó y se dirigió al mostrador para pedir un café. A ella le sonó el teléfono móvil.

—¿Diga?

—Nena. Alec. ¿Esta noche?

—Anlec, ¿nunca has pensado que las cosas te irían mucho mejor durante el día si usaras verbos? —dijo Bella. Miró hacia arriba y sonrió al ver que Edward se acercaba—. Sólo será un segundo —susurró.

—No necesito verbos, nena. Tengo todo lo necesario para estar con una chica. ¿Quedamos, o qué? Hay una fiesta. Vamos, y luego volveremos aquí. Todo el mundo sale ganando.

Vaya. Casi una conversación entera.

—Tentador, pero no.

—Tú te lo pierdes.

—Estoy segura de que lo lamentaré durante semanas. Adiós —dijo Bella, y colgó—. Disculpa. Voy a apagar el teléfono. No quiero que vuelvan a interrumpirnos.

—¿No era tu novio?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—El que te llamó el otro día era Mike. Este es Alec.

—Eres observador. Una cualidad muy buena. Y no, ninguno de los dos es mi novio. Yo no voy en serio con nadie.

—Interesante. ¿Y por qué?

—No pienses que vas a conseguir que se me olvide por qué estamos aquí preguntándome cosas sobre mí.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Merecía la pena intentarlo.

—Bueno, vamos a cambiar de tema. Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy —dijo ella—. Tengo un plan.

Edward tomó un poco de café y la miró.

—Primero —dijo Bella —, quiero que contestes algunas preguntas. ¿En qué trabajas, algo de ordenadores?

Él asintió.

—Soy programador. Trabajo mucho haciendo juegos. En Microsoft.

—Me lo imaginaba. ¿Tienes aficiones?

Él lo pensó durante un segundo.

—Los ordenadores y los juegos.

—¿Nada más?

—El cine, quizá.

Lo cual significaba que no, pero él había dado con una respuesta rápida.

—¿Has visto _Cómo perder a un hombre en diez días_? La estrenaron la semana pasada.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Ve a verla —le dijo Bella—. Y deberías estar anotando lo que te digo. Vas a tener deberes.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes que aprender muchas cosas, y te va a costar esfuerzo. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo?

Él vaciló durante un instante.

—Sí —dijo finalmente, aunque con cierta reticencia.

Entonces ella le pasó un par de folios. Él apunto obedientemente el título de la película.

—Después hablaremos de tu apartamento. Hoy quiero hablar sobre tus referencias culturales y tu guardarropa.

—No tengo apartamento.

—¿No? ¿Y dónde vives?

—Vivo en mi casa, con mi madre —dijo Edward, y se ajustó las gafas a la nariz con un dedo—. Antes de que digas nada, es una casa muy bonita. Hay mucha gente que vive en casa con sus padres. Resulta más cómodo.

Oh, Dios. La situación era peor de lo que ella había pensado.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veinticuatro.

—Seguramente ya es hora de que vueles del nido. ¿Para qué vas a ligar con una chica si después no tienes adonde llevarla? —dijo ella, y lo anotó—. Como ya he dicho, esto es para la clase avanzada.

—¿Dónde vives tú?

Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, y después soltó una carcajada.

—Con mi hermana.

La expresión de Edward se volvió petulante.

—¿Lo ves?

—Yo no soy un chico.

—¿Y?

—Muy bien, me lo apunto. Pero tú tienes que mudarte antes —dijo ella. Después sacó unas cuantas revistas de su mochila—. _People_ es semanal. Suscríbete. _Cosmo_ y _Coche y Conductor_ son mensuales. También _In Style_. Léelas. Te voy a hacer un test.

Él hizo un gesto de horror.

—Eso son revistas de chicas, salvo la de coches, y a mí no me gustan los coches.

—Son libros de texto culturales. _In Style_ tiene una sección estupenda de hombres que visten bien. También tiene muchas fotografías de mujeres guapas. Te gustará. _People_ te mantendrá al día de las noticias sobre los famosos, que aunque no te importen, al menos podrás reconocer cuando la gente los mencione. La revista de coches es para equilibrar, y _Cosmo_ es la compañera fiel de cualquier mujer de veintitantos años. Considéralas el libro de cabecera del enemigo —le explicó Bella, y le entregó las revistas—. También debes ver la televisión —añadió, y le dio los nombres de unos cuantos programas a los que debía aficionarse para saber más cosas sobre las que hablar con las mujeres.

—No se puede aprender cómo hablar con las mujeres viendo la televisión —le dijo Edward.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo has intentado?

—No.

—Bueno, pues hazlo —dijo ella, y miró su lista—. Siguiente. Vamos a salir a cenar. Quiero que me llames y me pidas una cita, una y otra vez. Algunas veces diré que sí, y otras veces diré que no. Vamos a hacer eso un par de veces por semana, hasta que te sientas cómodo haciéndolo. Lo siguiente, ir de compras. Tienes que comprarte algo de ropa.

Él se miró.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que la tienes? No te preocupes. Todo se puede arreglar. Lo que más me preocupa, en realidad, son las gafas.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No puedo llevar lentillas.

—¿Has pensado en hacerte la cirugía LASIK?

—No.

—Míralo en Internet. Tienes unos ojos maravillosos. Sería agradable poder verlos. ¿Te parece que los Mariners tienen posibilidades de ganar esta temporada?

Él se quedó confundido.

—Eso es béisbol, ¿no?

Bella soltó un gruñido.

—Sí. Sigue al equipo esta temporada. Y haz los deberes.

Él apartó su silla y se puso de pie.

—Todo esto es una tontería. No sé por qué te molestas. Olvídalo.

Bella se levantó y lo agarró del brazo. Era mucho más alto que ella, y tenía músculo. Eso estaba bien.

—Edward, no. Sé que parece mucho, pero cuando consigamos resolver lo más difícil, no será tan malo. Quizá te guste. ¿No quieres encontrar a alguien especial?

—Quizá no tanto.

—No lo dirás en serio…

—¿Y por qué estás haciendo esto? —preguntó—. ¿Qué sacas tú?

—Me estoy divirtiendo. Me gusta pensar en ti. Es más fácil que pensar en mí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque en este momento estoy atascada.

Edward se quedó muy sorprendido.

—Pero si tú eres la que no hace más que hablar de cambios.

—Los que pueden, lo hacen. Los que no pueden, enseñan.

Él la observó durante un segundo.

—Eres evasiva.

—Algunas veces.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no siempre me gusta quién soy. Porque yo no sé cómo cambiar, pero veo exactamente cómo cambiarte a ti. Conseguir algo así hace que me sienta mejor.

—Has sido muy sincera.

—Lo sé. También a mí me ha sorprendido —dijo Bella, y esperó a que él se sentara—. Dame un mes. Haz lo que yo te diga durante un mes. Si odias los cambios, podrás volver a tu vida anterior como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—No si me opero de la vista.

—¿Y eso es algo malo?

—Quizá no.

—Tienes que confiar en mí —dijo ella—. Quiero que esto salga bien para ti.

Porque, por algún motivo, si funcionaba para él, quizá también funcionara para ella. Al menos, ésa era la teoría.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

Diez días más tarde, Bella estuvo a punto de desmayarse al verlo entrar en el vestíbulo del restaurante. Se levantó del banco en el que estaba sentada y lo señaló con el dedo.

—¿Quién eres?

Edward sonrió y se detuvo frente a ella.

—Tú me dijiste qué ropa tenía que comprar. No deberías sorprenderte.

—Pero puesta es mejor de lo que recordaba —murmuró Bella, indicándole que se diera la vuelta lentamente.

Era asombroso lo que se podía conseguir con un poco de tiempo y una tarjeta de crédito. Edward había cambiado de pies a cabeza. Se había dado un buen corte de pelo, y se había quitado los vaqueros demasiado cortos, las zapatillas deportivas y los calcetines blancos. En su lugar llevaba una camisa azul claro, unos pantalones de pinzas y unos mocasines de cuero.

Sin embargo, el mejor cambio de todos era que ya no llevaba gafas.

Su cara tenía unos rasgos muy masculinos, y una suave hendidura en la barbilla, cosa que ella no había notado antes. Sus ojos eran mejores incluso de lo que había pensado, y su boca… ¿Siempre había tenido aquella sonrisa burlona?

—Estás despampanante —le dijo, y sintió un cosquilleo por dentro—. Verdaderamente _sexy_. Vaya.

Él se ruborizó.

—Tú también estás muy guapa.

Bella descartó el cumplido con un gesto de la mano. Su aspecto no tenía importancia. Lo importante era él.

La _maître_ se acercó a ellos y los guió hacia una mesa.

—¿Te has dado cuenta? —preguntó Bella en voz baja cuando se sentaron—. Se ha fijado en ti.

Edward se ruborizó otra vez.

—Eso es lo que tú crees.

—No, de verdad. Si yo me fuera en este momento, ella te abordaría.

Aquello le puso más nervioso que contento.

—No vas a marcharte, ¿verdad?

Ella se echó a reír.

—Quizá la próxima vez. Primero tendrás que acostumbrarte a llamar la atención, y después podrás empezar a disfrutarlo —dijo Bella. Sin prestarle atención a la carta, se inclinó hacia él—. Bueno, y dime, ¿cómo ha reaccionado la gente en el trabajo?

—Ahora es diferente.

—¿En qué sentido?

—La gente me habla.

Bella sonrió al saber que ya tenía resultados.

—¿Te refieres a las mujeres?

Edward sonrió.

—Sí. Muchas de las secretarias han empezado a saludarme. Y hay una mujer del departamento financiero que me pidió que la ayudara a llevar unas cosas a su coche, pero no era mucho y ella podría haberlo hecho sola perfectamente.

—¿Y le pediste que saliera contigo?

—¿Cómo? No —dijo él, horrorizado—. No podía hacer algo así. Era… bueno, ya sabes… mayor.

—¿Cuánto?

—Unos cinco o seis años. No es posible que esté interesada en mí.

—Oh, querido, tienes mucho que aprender sobre las mujeres. Eres alto, estás en buena forma y eres guapo. Tienes un buen trabajo, eres amable, divertido y listo. ¿Cómo no ibas a interesarle?

Él enrojeció.

—Yo no soy así.

—Sí, exactamente así. Estaba ahí todo el tiempo, escondido detrás del protector de bolsillo —dijo ella, y entornó los ojos—. Te dije que los tiraras todos. ¿Lo has hecho?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, te he dicho que sí.

—Está bien.

El camarero se acercó y tomó nota de las bebidas que querían. Cuando se las sirvió, un poco más tarde, Bella dijo, mientras removía su té helado:

—Estás haciendo algunos cambios estupendos. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

—No vas a conseguir que hable de lo que siento. Es una incapacidad masculina.

—Buena respuesta.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—Tal vez un poco.

—Me aguantaré.

Sin dejar de mirarla, Edward le preguntó:

—¿Cuál es tu historia? Sé que no eres asesora de estilo de vida. ¿Quién eres, y qué haces cuando no me estás obligando a ir al centro comercial?

—No hay mucho que contar —dijo Bella—. Trabajo en una pastelería, que es mía y de mi hermana mayor. Bueno, mi parte está en fideicomiso hasta que cumpla veinticinco años. No me gusta demasiado trabajar allí, pero porque no me llevo bien con Victoria, no por otra cosa.

—¿Y por qué no os lleváis bien?

—Bueno…, tengo otra hermana. Se llama Irina. Es una pianista famosa. Se marchó de gira por el mundo justo después de que yo naciera, así que no la conozco mucho. Cuando yo cumplí seis años, mi madre se fue para estar con Irina y Victoria se quedó a mi cuidado. Mi padre no ayudaba nada. Yo era muy rebelde, según dicen. Victoria piensa que soy una inútil, y yo creo que ella es una bruja. Por ejemplo, con lo de la pastelería. Le he suplicado que me compre mi parte para poder marcharme, pero ella no quiere.

—¿Y qué harías con el dinero?

—No lo sé.

—Entonces quizá por eso no quiere dártelo.

Bella sonrió.

—Si vas a ser razonable, no podemos tener esta conversación.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada, pero ya está bien de hablar de mí. Sé que vives con tu madre. ¿Y tu padre? ¿Están divorciados?

—No llegaron a casarse. Mi madre no habla de él para nada. Siempre hemos estado solos. Ella trabajaba mucho cuando yo era pequeño. Lo hizo todo por mí.

Una idea que posiblemente daba miedo, aunque Bella decidió no juzgar hasta conocer todos los hechos.

—Parece muy buena.

—Lo es. No le molestaba que a mí me gustaran tanto los ordenadores. Nunca me presionó para que saliera, ni se preocupó porque yo no tuviera muchos amigos. Decía que yo crecería y me convertiría en quien debía ser, y que no debía preocuparme si las cosas no eran exactamente como yo quería en aquel momento.

—Bien dicho.

—Un día, a los quince años, me sentí muy frustrado por un juego al que estaba jugando. Entré en su sistema, accedí al código y lo escribí de nuevo. Después les llevé la versión nueva. Me pagaron la licencia. Nuestra situación económica mejoró mucho entonces.

Bella se quedó asombrada.

—¿Conseguiste la licencia de un juego de ordenador cuando tenías quince años?

Él asintió.

—¿Y te pagaron mucho?

—Me da un par de millones al año.

Si Bella hubiera estado bebiendo en aquel momento, se habría atragantado.

—Entonces ¿eres rico?

—Supongo que sí. No lo pienso mucho.

—¿Eres rico y llevas un protector de bolsillo?

—Déjalo ya. Te he dicho que los he tirado todos.

—Eres rico —dijo ella, sin poder quitárselo de la cabeza.

—¿Y qué? ¿Cambia eso las cosas?

Más de lo que él pensaba, pero Bella podía dejar la advertencia de que muchas mujeres podían ir sólo detrás de su dinero para más tarde. Se echó a reír.

—Cambia quién va a invitar a cenar.

* * *

Sé que dije que actualizaría el domingo, pero la verdad es que mañana me voy de viaje, y como es lógico, no voy a tener tiempo para pasarme por aquí. Pero no por ello quería dejaros sin este capítulo. Como siempre, lo prometido eso deuda.

Agradezco muchísimo los reviews recibidos en el capítulo pasado, así que sin más, decir que nos leemos el próximo jueves.

—**Mrs. Little Rosette.**


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

* * *

Bella había decidido pasar el trago de las reuniones tan rápidamente como fuera posible, así que se quitó de la cabeza la conversación con Edward, sobreponiéndose a los latidos acelerados de su corazón y la cascada de recuerdos que le había inundado la mente, y condujo hacia otra dirección que no conocía, guiada por el sistema de navegación.

Aquella casa no tenía verja, pero era casi tan grande como la que acababa de dejar. Sin embargo, en vez de ser un hito de la arquitectura, era una casa antigua de dos pisos que anunciaba con orgullo que allí vivía una familia.

Había un triciclo y varios juguetes en el amplio porche cubierto, y una furgoneta aparcada frente al garaje. Bella intentó imaginarse cómo había cambiado la vida de su hermana, pero no pudo. Y sin embargo, durante los cinco años que ella había pasado fuera de Seattle, Victoria se había casado, sin invitarla a la boda, y había tenido un hijo y dos niñas gemelas. La información le había llegado a través de la melliza de Victoria, Irina, la hermana a la que Bella nunca había conocido de verdad.

Aparcó en la calle y sacó más fotografías del bolso. Convencer a Bella de quién era en realidad el padre de Anthony era tan importante como convencer a Edward, aunque por motivos distintos.

Salió del coche y se acercó a la puerta. Irguió los hombros, respiró profundamente y tocó el timbre. Oyó unos gritos desde dentro, y el sonido de unos pasos que corrían. La puerta principal se abrió y apareció un niño ante ella.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó en voz alta, para competir con los llantos de dos bebés. Parecía que las dos niñas estaban despiertas, y no muy contentas.

—Seth, te he dicho que no abras la puerta sin preguntarme. Y no le preguntes a la persona que quién es.

Seth tenía los ojos azules y el pelo pelirrojo, como su madre. Era de la misma estatura que Anthony, y más o menos de la misma edad. El niño suspiró y se dirigió a Bella.

—No puedo abrir la puerta yo solo.

—Ya lo he oído. Quizá debas ir a buscar a tu mamá.

—Ya estoy aquí —dijo Victoria, acercándose con un bebé en brazos—. ¿En qué puedo ayudar…?

Se quedó callada y se detuvo en seco. Abrió los ojos como platos, y palideció.

—Hola —dijo Bella, sintiéndose torpe e insegura por aquel recibimiento—. Hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Bella?

—Soy yo.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Victoria. A lo lejos, un bebé continuaba llorando, y Victoria miró en aquella dirección—. Es Heidi. Mecerlas a las dos en brazos es imposible. James está de viaje. No quería marcharse, pero Bree y él habían planeado el viaje de celebración de su graduación desde hacía mucho tiempo, y no era justo cancelarlo porque yo haya tenido unas gemelas que no duermen —dijo, y acunó al bebé que tenía en brazos para calmarlo, con cara de desesperación.

—Puedo ayudarte —dijo Bella, y entró en la casa sin esperar invitación—. Deja que tome yo a esta.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Victoria, con reticencia.

—He criado a mi hijo yo sola —respondió Bella.

—Sí. Claro. Toma.

Bella tomó a la niña y sonrió.

—Hola, bonita. ¿Cómo estás? ¿No dejas dormir a mamá? Ella se va a acordar, y después te va a castigar. Será mejor que lo pienses bien.

El bebé la miró fijamente, y después, lentamente, comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Victoria vaciló durante un segundo, antes de retirarse hacia la parte trasera de la casa para recoger a Heidi. Seth observó a Bella con atención.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó.

—Soy tu tía Bella —dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta principal. Después siguió al niño hacia el salón.

Había un sofá y una televisión, juguetes, y un montón de pañales en una silla. Había zapatitos por todo el pasillo hasta la cocina.

Bella recordaba que la casa de Victoria era muy ordenada y muy tranquila. Era un lugar en el que ella nunca se había sentido en su hogar. Aunque aquella otra casa hacía que se sintiera más relajada, no podía creer que su hermana perfecta viviera en tal caos.

Un perro pequeño, blanco y peludo atravesó corriendo la habitación, seguido por otro, un poco más grande, de color blanco y negro. ¿Mascotas? ¿Victoria tenía perros?

—Es_ Sheila_ —dijo Seth—. _Rambo_ es su hijo. Como yo soy hijo de mi papá —dijo con orgullo.

Victoria volvió con una segunda niña y se dejó caer sobre una silla.

—Hazte sitio —murmuró mientras mecía a su hija con una desesperación que daba a entender que llevaba muchas noches de insomnio—. Vamos, Heidi. No puede ser tan malo, ¿no?

Jane, el bebé que tenía Bella, se había quedado lo suficientemente silenciosa como para que ella preguntase:

—¿Quieres que la deje en su cuna?

Victoria negó con la cabeza.

—No se va a dormir. Se despertará dentro de un instante.

—Podemos intentarlo —dijo Bella sabiendo que lo único que iba a permitir que Victoria descansara sería dejar a las niñas en sus cunas.

Victoria se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras. Están en nuestro dormitorio.

—Yo te lo enseñaré —dijo Seth, que había estado junto a su madre durante aquellos minutos.

Después, condujo a Bella por un pasillo corto hasta el dormitorio principal. Allí había dos cunas, en una sala de descanso que precedía al dormitorio.

—Ésta es la de Jane —dijo Eric, señalándole la de la derecha.

Ella sonrió.

—Vaya, eres de gran ayuda. Seguro que tu mamá está muy contenta de tenerte con ella. Eres un hermano mayor estupendo.

La sonrisa de Seth fue enorme.

—Yo soy el hombre de la casa mientras papá está fuera.

—Tu mamá tiene mucha suerte.

Bella dejó a la niña en la cuna y Jane siguió durmiendo. Bella encendió el transmisor que había sobre la cuna y le hizo un gesto a Seth para que la siguiera hacia el salón. Allí, Victoria se quedó mirándola.

—¿Está dormida?

—Sí. ¿Quieres que me quede con Heidi mientras te das una ducha?

Victoria titubeó, como si fuera a negarse, pero después le entregó la niña a Bella y se alejó rápidamente por el pasillo.

Bella miró a su sobrina.

—¿Tenéis una de esas hamacas que mecen al bebé? —le preguntó a Seth.

Él asintió y señaló la esquina más alejada.

Bella la arrastró hasta ponerla frente al sofá. Heidi se quejó cuando la puso dentro, pero cuando la silla comenzó a mecerse, se quedó callada. A los pocos minutos, Victoria regresó.

—¿Dónde está Heidi? —preguntó.

Bella le señaló a la niña, que estaba adormecida en la sillita. Victoria se sentó con un suspiro en una silla, junto a la mesa. Sin embargo, en aquel momento sonó el timbre. Victoria dio un respingo y Seth se fue corriendo.

—Son Embry y su mamá —gritó.

Heidi comenzó a llorar.

—Yo acunaré a la niña —dijo Bella.

—Gracias. Seth va a pasar la tarde en casa de su amigo. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Mientras Bella volvía a dormir a Heidi, Victoria despidió a su hijo. Después regresó a la cocina con aspecto de encontrarse agotada. Las dos hermanas se quedaron mirándose durante un segundo embarazoso.

—Entonces ¿has vuelto a Seattle? —le preguntó Victoria mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

—Por ahora.

Bella recordó las fotografías que había llevado, y fue a buscarlas. Cuando volvió, se las entregó a su hermana.

—Anthony ha estado preguntando mucho por su padre. He pospuesto el encuentro todo lo posible, pero se me han acabado las excusas. Así que aquí estamos. Creo que nos quedaremos algunas semanas.

Vaciló, porque Victoria no había mirado las fotografías.

—He ido a ver a Edward esta mañana. No me esperaba. Antes de marcharme le dije que estaba embarazada, pero él no se creyó que fuera el padre del niño. Dadas las circunstancias, supongo que no puedo echarle la culpa.

Ahora llegaba la parte más difícil, pensó Bella. Había practicado cientos de veces lo que quería decir, pero de repente, no recordaba ninguna de las frases que había preparado con tanto cuidado.

—No me acosté con Laurent —dijo, con la esperanza de que su hermana la escuchara—. Nunca me acosté con él, ni intenté acostarme con él, ni pensé en él como en otra cosa distinta a tu marido. Él y yo éramos amigos. Hablábamos, y eso era todo. Yo estaba enamorada de Edward.

—No quiero hablar de eso —dijo Victoria.

—Tendremos que hacerlo, finalmente.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Victoria. Después, suspiró—. De acuerdo. Quizá. Pero hoy no.

Bella quería seguir. Se sentía fatal por la ira y el dolor que había sentido Victoria durante cinco años, y no quería esperar más. Sin embargo, sabía que lo mejor era dejar que su hermana se acostumbrara primero a la idea de que ella había vuelto.

—Te dejo las fotografías —dijo Bella en voz baja—. Puedes mirarlas después. Anthony se parece mucho a Edward. Sobre todo, en los ojos. Eso me puso muy difícil olvidarlo.

No muy difícil. Imposible.

Victoria asintió.

—Lo haré —dijo, y se cruzó de brazos—. Pensaba que tendría noticias tuyas cuando cumplieras veinticinco años.

Quería decir que pensaba que ella aparecería para pedir su mitad del negocio de la pastelería. Su padre les había dejado en herencia el negocio a las dos, pero la mitad de Bella la había puesto en fideicomiso hasta que cumpliera veinticinco años. Cuando se graduó en el instituto, intentó que Victoria le comprara su parte, pero su hermana se había negado. Aquello había sido otra causa más de disputas entre ellas.

—No quiero que me des nada —dijo Bella—. Quiero recuperar mi sitio.

Victoria arqueó las cejas.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Que quieres un trabajo? Creía que odiabas trabajar en la pastelería.

¿Un trabajo? Bella no había pensado en tanto, pero no le iría mal el dinero.

—Un trabajo sería estupendo, pero tengo otra cosa que ofrecer. Una receta de _brownies._ He estado trabajando en ella durante estos dos últimos años. Ya está lista. Es mejor que ninguna otra cosa que haya por ahí.

Victoria no parecía muy convencida.

Bella tuvo que luchar contra la decepción, y contra la voz que le decía que su hermana siempre la vería como una inútil. La verdad era que ella sabía lo mucho que había cambiado, pero Victoria no, y tendría que convencerla. No importaba. No iba a marcharse, por el momento, a ningún sitio.

—Haré un par de hornadas —propuso—. Podemos quedar para una degustación.

—Está bien, pero si son tan buenos, ¿por qué no has empezado un negocio propio?

¿Una pregunta inocente… o una pulla? Cinco años atrás, ella había tomado la receta de la famosa tarta de chocolate Keyes, había hecho tartas en una cocina alquilada y las había vendido por Internet. Victoria se había puesto furiosa y la había denunciado, y habían llegado a detenerla.

—Son muy buenos —respondió con calma—. Podría haberme establecido por mi cuenta, pero quería traerlos a la pastelería. Ya te he dicho que me interesa recuperar mi sitio.

Victoria se la quedó mirando con falta de convencimiento. Bella decidió que era hora de marcharse de allí.

—Te llamaré —le dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta— para que podamos quedar un día, a una hora que te venga bien.

—¿Cómo puedo ponerme en contacto contigo? —preguntó Victoria.

—He escrito mi número en una de las fotografías.

—Oh. De acuerdo.

Bella llegó a la puerta.

—Espera —dijo Victoria.

Ella se volvió.

—Gracias por ayudarme con las gemelas. Normalmente estoy más tranquila que hoy.

—Los bebés son difíciles —dijo Bella, satisfecha por haber sido de ayuda—. Hablaremos pronto.

—De acuerdo. Adiós.

Bella se acercó a su coche, sonriendo, y sintiéndose más esperanzada que después de su reunión con Edward. Iba a costarle convencer a Victoria, pero tenía la sensación de que podía recuperar la relación con su hermana.

·

·

·

·

·

Bella aparcó frente al YMCA de Bothell, donde había dejado a Anthony al cuidado de dos de las voluntarias del centro, con varios niños más. Al verla, Anthony corrió hacia ella con una gran sonrisa.

—Mamá, mamá, he hecho amigos nuevos.

Ella se inclinó y lo tomó en brazos.

—¿De veras? Eso es estupendo.

—Me lo he pasado muy bien y quiero venir otra vez.

—Bueno, pues tendremos que asegurarnos de que suceda, ¿no?

Él asintió vigorosamente.

Después de rellenar el papeleo y despedirse del personal, Bella se dirigió al coche con Anthony parloteando a su lado. No dejaba de pensar en algo que estaba intentando ignorar, pero que cada vez se hacía más presente en su cabeza.

Cuando Anthony estuvo colocado en su sillita, y ella se sentó al volante, le dijo:

—Creo que quiero que conozcas a una persona.

A Anthony se le iluminó la cara.

—¿A papá?

—Eh…, todavía no. Es tu abuela.

Anthony abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Tengo una abuela?

—Sí. Es la mamá de tu papá —dijo Bella.

Bella sabía lo básico sobre los abuelos, sobre todo, que él no tenía. Bueno, salvo Esme.

Sólo había un problema: la madre de Edward siempre la había odiado, se dijo Bella.

Sin embargo, había pasado mucho tiempo. Quizá Esme hubiera cambiado. De lo contrario, sería una visita muy breve.

Bella condujo hasta Woodinville, a la preciosa casa que Edward le había comprado a su madre años atrás, después de ganar los primeros millones de dólares por la licencia de los juegos. Se detuvo frente a la casa y paró el motor.

—¡Date prisa! —le pidió Anthony mientras ella le quitaba el cinturón de seguridad de su silla—. ¡Date prisa!

Corrió por delante de ella y, cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa, se puso de puntillas para tocar el timbre. Bella tomó su bolso, cerró la puerta del coche y se apresuró a seguirlo, pero demasiado tarde. La puerta se abrió antes de que ella pudiera llegar.

Esme estaba allí, un poco envejecida, pero no muy distinta. Seguía teniendo el pelo cobrizo, como el de su hijo. Tenía también unas cuantas arrugas más en la cara, y había engordado un poco, pero por lo demás, seguía tal y como Bella la recordaba.

—Hola —le dijo Anthony con una sonrisa—. Eres mi abuela.

Esme se quedó rígida, mirando al niño, y después miró a Bella.

—Hola —dijo Bella. Era consciente de que debía haber manejado la situación de otra forma, pero ya era demasiado tarde—. Debería haberte llamado antes de venir. Llegamos a Seattle ayer.

—Soy Anthony —dijo el niño—. Tú eres mi abuela.

A Esme se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿Estabas embarazada?

Bella asintió. No sabía qué iba a suceder. Se preparó para oír unos cuantos gritos, o acusaciones desagradables. Sin embargo, Esme se limitó a sonreír a Anthony como si fuera un tesoro que nunca hubiera esperado encontrarse.

—Nunca he tenido un nieto. Es muy emocionante. ¿Te gustaría entrar?

Anthony asintió y entró en la casa. Bella lo siguió, más despacio.

La casa estaba tal y como ella la recordaba. Había estado allí pocas veces, pero cada una de las visitas había sido lo suficientemente difícil como para que no se le olvidara.

Los colores eran claros y los muebles confortables. Las horas incómodas que había pasado allí no tenían nada que ver con la casa, sino con Paula.

—Por aquí —dijo Esme—. ¿Sabes? Es curioso, pero he hecho galletas esta mañana. Normalmente no las hago, pero esta mañana estaba de humor —dijo, y sonrió a Anthony de nuevo, con una expresión de asombro y alegría—. ¿Te gustan las galletas de chocolate?

Él asintió.

—Son mis preferidas.

—Las mías también. Aunque también me gustan mucho las de mantequilla de cacahuete.

—También son mis preferidas —dijo Anthony, tan encantador como siempre—. Eres guapa. ¿A que mi abuela es guapa, mamá?

Bella asintió.

Parecía que Esme no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Puedo darte un abrazo? —le preguntó a Anthony.

Anthony sonrió y extendió los brazos. Esme se puso de rodillas y lo abrazó. Cerró los ojos y, su expresión se volvió tan melancólica que Bella tuvo que apartar la mirada. Era de esperar. Las dos personas que debían haberla acogido mejor se habían comportado de una manera cautelosa y poco amigable. La persona que siempre la había odiado estaba entusiasmada por su vuelta. La vida era perversa.

Quince minutos después, Anthony se había comido una galleta y se había bebido un vaso de leche. También había puesto a Esme al día sobre su viaje desde Spokane y le había explicado que iba a conocer a su papá muy pronto.

—¿Edward no lo ha visto todavía? —preguntó Esme.

Bella negó con la cabeza, y después miró hacia el salón.

—Anthony, ¿te gustaría ver la televisión un ratito?

Anthony asintió y se marchó hacia el sofá. Esme encontró un canal para niños, y después, las dos mujeres volvieron a la cocina, desde donde podían ver a Anthony sin que el niño las oyera.

—No lo sabía —le dijo Esme en cuanto se sentaron. Se inclinó hacia Bella y le acarició la mano—. Te juro que no sabía que estabas embarazada. Sólo sabía lo ocurrido por tu hermana. Ella me lo contó a mí, y yo se lo conté a Edward.

—Lo sé. No te preocupes. Hubo complicaciones. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo, y quiero que sepas que yo quería a Edward. Nunca le hubiera hecho daño.

—Te creo —dijo Esme, y la sorprendió—. Él se quedó destrozado cuando te marchaste.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Bella. Era agradable saber que él la había echado de menos, aunque fuera brevemente—. Le dije que estaba embarazada, pero no creía que él fuera el padre. Le dije que no había habido nadie más, pero no me creyó.

Esme se movió con incomodidad en la silla.

—Fue culpa mía. Todo. Él se enfadó por lo que yo dije. Lo había tenido cerca de mí durante demasiado tiempo. Era una de esas madres horribles, pegajosas. Él se enfadó contigo, y nunca me lo perdonó. Dejamos de hablarnos cuando te marchaste. Y seguimos prácticamente igual. Apenas lo veo.

—Lo siento —dijo Bella—. Tú eres su madre. Eso no debería cambiar por nada.

—Pues él lo ha pasado por alto —respondió Esme—. Bueno, háblame de ti. ¿Qué has hecho durante estos años?

—He estado viviendo en Spokane. Allí es donde llegué con el dinero que tenía. Conseguí trabajo en un bar. Tuve suerte. Carlisle, el dueño del bar, cuidó de mí. Me encontró un sitio para vivir, y organizó mi horario para que pudiera cuidar de Anthony —explicó Bella, y sonrió al pensar en su jefe y amigo—. Él es quien me dio el empujón definitivo para venir aquí. Bueno, él, y Anthony también. Tu nieto quería conocer a su padre, y yo no podía seguir diciéndole que no.

—Eh, Carlisle y tú sois… —Esme dejó sin terminar la frase.

—¿Pareja? Oh, no. Sólo somos amigos. Carlisle dice que soy demasiado joven para él. Tiene sesenta años, como todos sus amigos. Ha sido mi familia mientras he estado fuera. Fue muy duro para mí estar lejos de casa. Spokane no está demasiado lejos, pero a mí me parecía otro mundo. No podía creer que Victoria me hubiera dejado marchar así.

Bella tomó la taza de café que le había dado Paula, pero no bebió.

—Victoria y yo siempre estuvimos solas. Ella era mi hermana mayor, la mandona. Irina, su hermana melliza, se marchó el mismo año en que yo nací, así que no llegué a conocerla, aparte de lo poco que me contó Victoria, o de lo que leía en las revistas.

—¿Toca el piano?

—Sí. Es bastante famosa, pero yo no la conozco bien, aparte de algunos correos electrónicos y algunas cartas. Ha estado en contacto conmigo durante estos años. Es la que me contó que Victoria se había casado, y todo lo demás.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?

—No lo sé. Unas semanas. Soy copropietaria de la pastelería Keyes, pero no voy a pedirle nada a Victoria. Voy a trabajar allí y le daré una receta de _brownies_ que he preparado. Llevo trabajando en ella varios meses. Por fin la he perfeccionado y… —Bella frunció los labios—. Perdona, estoy hablándote de mi vida cuando debería estar contándote cosas sobre Anthony. Es que no he tenido a nadie con quien hablar durante mucho tiempo.

—Yo tampoco —contestó Esme—. ¿Dónde te alojas?

—En un motel. Voy a alquilar un piso amueblado por la zona de la universidad. En verano es más barato.

—Pero entonces tendrás que conducir mucho —dijo Esme—. Podrías quedarte aquí, conmigo.

Jbella no sabía qué decir. Aquélla era una invitación completamente inesperada.

—¿Estás segura?

—Ven a ver las habitaciones y decide después.

Asombrada, Bella siguió a Esme al piso de arriba. Había dos habitaciones al fondo del pasillo, y entre ellas, un baño compartido. Las dos estaban preparadas para invitados, con camas dobles y colores muy bonitos, bien iluminadas, limpias y amplias, tan distintas del apartamento sucio y viejo que tendría que alquilar…

—Esme, esto es muy generoso —murmuró.

—Son tuyas durante todo el tiempo que quieras —dijo la madre de Edward—. Me he perdido cuatro años de la vida de mi nieto porque era una mujer asustada, sola, aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de perder lo poco que tenía. Y al final lo perdí, y lo he lamentado mucho. Quédate aquí, por favor. Deja que tenga la oportunidad de conoceros a Anthony y a ti. Te compensaré por lo mal que me porté hace cinco años. No te lo merecías, Bella. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Era una oferta irresistible, y Bella no iba a rechazarla.

—Gracias —le dijo, sintiéndose bien acogida y segura por primera vez desde que había llegado a Seattle—. Eres muy amable. A Anthony y a mí nos encantaría quedarnos.

—Muy bien. ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu hotel a buscar vuestro equipaje mientras yo voy al supermercado? Oh, tendrás que decirme lo que os gusta de comer. He echado de menos cocinar para más de una persona.

¿Un lugar bonito donde alojarse y alguien que iba a hacer la comida? Era como un rincón en el cielo, pensó Bella. Y Esme era un ángel inesperado.

* * *

Como había prometido, aquí estoy.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Qué os ha parecido Victoria? ¿Y Esme? ¿Qué opinión teneis de la historia contada a grandes rasgos de Bella con Laurent? Hay muchas cosas para comentar aquí, ¿cierto?

Pero sobretodo. _Anthony_. ¡Es que ese niño es tan skjfhgkjhfgkjhfdg! ¡que vamos! Ya quisiera yo que mis hijos saliesen así. Ojalá.

En fin, que no quiero enrollarme mucho. Lo de siempre.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Nos vemos el jueves próximos, preciosas mías :3

—Little Rosette.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Edward estaba frente al gran ventanal mientras hablaba. Todavía estaba furioso. Sentía la rabia quemándole por dentro, aunque hacía todo lo posible por mantener el control del tono de voz. Aunque en realidad, no podía engañar a su abogado.

—No es el mejor momento para tomar decisiones —le dijo Sam—. Espera unos días, un par de semanas. Las cosas no van a cambiar en ese tiempo, y tú tendrás tiempo de calmarte.

—¿Es que tú no estarías enfadado en mi lugar?

—Yo estaría más que enfadado —admitió Sam—. Es imperdonable que no te dijera que estaba embarazada y se marchara. Podemos demandarla.

Eso no iba a suceder, pensó Edward con tristeza. Sobre todo, porque Bella sí le había dicho que estaba embarazada, pero él no la había creído. O, más bien, no había creído que el niño fuera suyo.

No quería pensar en el pasado. Se había convertido en un hombre distinto, más controlado, más capaz, no alguien que se dejara llevar por sus emociones. Había aprendido una lección muy difícil, y no iba a cometer los mismos errores. Que él fuera el padre del niño no alteraba el hecho de que ella se había acostado con otro hombre.

—Quiero destruirla —dijo en voz baja—. Comienza con una investigación minuciosa. Quiero saber todo lo que ha hecho durante estos últimos cinco años. Dónde ha vivido, con quién se ha acostado, con quién ha hablado. Todo. Antes tenía muchos amantes, así que eso no habrá cambiado. Y puede que haya otras cosas.

Sam asintió.

—Averiguaremos lo que haya que saber y lo usaremos contra ella. Hay muchos modos de hacer que su vida sea incómoda: acuerdo en la toma de todas las decisiones, o la prohibición de salir de Seattle. La medida más importante sería pedir la custodia del niño.

Quitarle el niño. Edward pensó en cómo reaccionaría Bella.

—Hazlo —dijo. Sam carraspeó.

—¿Te das cuenta de que si ganas te quedarías con el crío?

—Ya me ocuparé de eso cuando suceda —dijo.

Si necesitaba ayuda, contrataría personal. Las niñeras y los internados existían por un motivo.

—Hazlo —repitió—. Prepara la demanda, pero no se la hagas llegar hasta que yo te lo diga. Quiero ver cómo va a acabar todo esto.

Había otras opciones que debía explorar. Era paciente. No tenía por qué apresurar las cosas. Podía esperar y averiguar cuál era la mejor forma de jugar la partida. La mejor forma de hacerle daño y de ganar.

Bella sacó los _brownies_ del horno y miró la bandeja. Parecían perfectos, como los de las otras tres hornadas que había hecho aquella mañana, pero quizá debiera probar una vez más.

—¿Un poco obsesionada? —se preguntó, sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera. O Victoria admitía que los _brownies _eran fabulosos, o no, y había muy pocas cosas que ella pudiera hacer para cambiar el resultado. Lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse tranquila, racional.

Dejó la bandeja del horno sobre un salvamanteles para que los bizcochos se enfriaran y, en aquel momento, sonó su teléfono móvil. En la pantalla apareció un número con un código de Seattle.

—¿Diga?

—¿Bella? Soy Edward. Me gustaría conocer a mi hijo.

A ella se le aceleró el pulso y se le secó la garganta. Así, tan fácil, pensó. Sin preliminares ni charla. Directamente al grano.

—A él también le gustaría —dijo entonces, con la esperanza de que pareciera que se sentía tranquila.

Sabía que la oficina de Edward estaba en Bellevue, y recordaba que había un McDonald's cerca, con una zona de juegos. El hecho de que hubiera diversión para Anthony haría que la reunión fuera más relajada. Por lo menos, ésa era la teoría.

—¿Te apetecen una hamburguesa y unas patatas fritas?

—No tengo ganas de comer.

Y parecía que tampoco tenía ganas de ser amable, pensó ella. Le dio la dirección de la hamburguesería y quedaron a las dos de la tarde. Cuando colgaron, Bella miró el reloj. Quedaban tres horas para la cita, lo cual le daba tiempo más que suficiente para rendirse al pánico y a la obsesión.

Dos horas y cincuenta y cinco minutos más tarde, Bella metió el coche en el aparcamiento de McDonald's. Cuando fue a desabrocharle el cinturón de seguridad a Anthony, éste se echó en sus brazos.

—¿Está aquí? ¿Está aquí?

—No lo sé —respondió Bella, casi tan nerviosa como Anthony, pero por distintos motivos. Edward era el único hombre a quien había querido. Su último encuentro había sido tenso y difícil. Esperaba que las cosas mejoraran.

Anthony y ella se dirigieron hacia el interior del establecimiento. Vio a Edward enseguida. Era el único hombre que llevaba traje. Él se levantó y los miró.

Dios santo, era muy guapo, pensó Bella al ver sus rasgos marcados y sus ojos verdes. Irradiaba seguridad y poder, y seguramente, eso les resultaría irresistible a muchas mujeres. Sin embargo, ella conocía facetas de aquel hombre que el resto del mundo no veía. Sabía lo que le hacía reír, lo que le enfadaba, cómo le gustaba que lo besaran y acariciaran, y cómo podía ponerlo literalmente de rodillas si…

O cómo había podido hacerlo, se recordó Bella, reprimiendo el impulso de acariciarlo y de pedirle que la abrazara. Él había sido la única persona del planeta que podía conseguir que se sintiera segura.

Cinco años era mucho tiempo para echar de menos aquella sensación, pero tendría que superarlo. Aquel Edward era un extraño para ella. Ya no lo conocía, y debería tenerlo en mente.

Él apenas la miró. Se concentró en su hijo. Anthony se acercó a él y sonrió.

—¿Eres mi papá?

—Sí —dijo Edward.

Sin embargo, habló sin emoción, y no sonrió ni se agachó para ponerse al nivel de Anthony. Su hijo dio un paso atrás y frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí —dijo Edward, y se volvió hacia ella—. Vamos a hacer una prueba de ADN.

—Claro —respondió Bella.

Ella misma se lo había ofrecido antes, ¿por qué iba a importarle ahora? Pero ¿y Anthony? ¿Por qué se comportaba Edward de aquel modo?

Entonces Bella recordó a Jessica, y se dio cuenta de que la forma de actuar de Edward no tenía nada que ver con que fuera un idiota, sino con su falta de experiencia con los niños. No sabía cómo hablarle a un niño de cuatro años.

Se relajó, y le puso la mano en el hombro a Anthony.

—No te preocupes —le dijo—. Es como el primer día de colegio, cuando no conoces a nadie. Te sientes raro, pero sabes que vas a hacer muchos amigos, ¿verdad?

Anthony la miró con una expresión decepcionada. Ella recordó cómo lo había recibido Esme, con los brazos abiertos.

Bella se agachó.

—Está nervioso —le susurró, aunque no le importaba que Edward la oyera o no—. Tú eres su primer niño. A lo mejor tenemos que darle un poco de tiempo. Se acostumbrará a ti.

Anthony suspiró.

—¿Puedo ir al tobogán?

—Claro.

Bella observó cómo Anthony se alejaba hacia la zona de juegos y se preguntó si a Edward le importaba haber desilusionado a su hijo. Ella sabía que Anthony esperaba mucho más que una presentación formal.

Se acercó a una mesa desde la que podía vigilar al niño. Edward vaciló, pero después la siguió. Una vez había visto a su hijo, ¿pensaría que la reunión había terminado ya?

—Va muy bien en la escuela —dijo Bella después de decidir que iba a comenzar a hablar—. Ha hecho el primer año de preescolar, y ha sido estupendo. Tiene una expresión verbal muy adelantada, y es muy sociable. Hace amigos con facilidad. Los profesores lo adoran.

Edward la miraba a ella, en vez de mirar a Anthony.

—Eso debe de haberlo heredado de ti.

—Quizá. También se le dan muy bien las matemáticas, lo cual seguramente le viene de ti —dijo ella, y titubeó—. Esto tiene que resultarte muy raro. El hecho de verlo así. Probablemente, ni siquiera te parece real.

—Sí, me parece muy real.

Así que Edward no iba a ponerle fáciles las cosas.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó—. ¿Lo has pensado ya?

Él la miró fijamente.

—Una pregunta interesante.

—Creo que deberíais estar juntos, para empezar a conoceros. Aunque no tengas mucha experiencia con niños, no pasa nada. Os iréis tomando confianza poco a poco.

—Lo dices con mucha seguridad.

—Es un niño muy sociable —repitió Bella con una sonrisa—. Es muy fácil estar con él. Quiero que esto vaya bien, Edward. Tú eres su padre. Eso significa mucho para él.

Hablaba con sinceridad, con seriedad, pensó Edward. Antes, él era lo suficientemente joven y tonto como para creerla. Sin embargo, había cambiado. Bella estaba jugando con él, pero no importaba. Había decidido que iba a vengarse. Sólo tenía que pensar cómo.

Siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaba vigilando al niño. Mientras la observaba, pensó que Bella seguía siendo guapa, con su pelo castaño y sus ojos marrones. Ella se volvió y le sonrió. Una sonrisa fácil, compartida. Como si tuvieran algo en común. Como si ella nunca lo hubiera traicionado.

—¿Por qué ahora? —le preguntó.

Ella no eludió la cuestión.

—Anthony llevaba un tiempo preguntando por ti. No quería mentirle y decirle que su padre había muerto, así que le dije la verdad. Que tú no sabías nada de él.

—Sí lo sabía. Me lo dijiste.

—Pero tú no me creíste —dijo Bella, y bajó la mirada—. Entiendo el porqué. Me dolió mucho, pero, claro, teniendo en cuenta mi pasado, no debía sorprenderme, ¿verdad? Aunque te dije que te quería, no conseguí cambiar nada.

Ella lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, con una expresión dolida, como si el hecho de recordarlo la angustiara. ¿De veras pensaba que iba a tragárselo?

—Yo esperaba que lo pensaras bien y que te hicieras preguntas, pero no fue así —continuó Bella—. Anthony y yo hemos vuelto para arreglar eso —dijo, y se levantó—. ¿Te importaría vigilarlo mientras voy por algo de comer?

Se alejó antes de que él pudiera decir nada, y lo dejó con la responsabilidad de cuidar a un niño de cuatro años. Sin embargo, el niño no se dio cuenta de que su madre se había ido. Estaba hablando con una niñita. Los dos estaban jugando con un camión grande, y riéndose.

Unos minutos después, Bella volvió con leche, dos cafés y un postre de yogur. Le dio uno de los cafés a Edward. Anthony se acercó corriendo y señaló el dulce.

—¿Es para mí? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ella le acarició el pelo.

—Lo compartiremos. Oh, mira, se te ha desatado el cordón del zapato.

Anthony miró a Edward, se agachó y se ató el cordón lenta, cuidadosamente. Bella lo observó con suma atención, como si aquello fuera muy importante. Edward no sabía cuándo aprendían los niños a atarse los zapatos. ¿Anthony lo había aprendido antes de tiempo?

El niño terminó y se irguió. Bella lo abrazó.

—Muy bien hecho.

Anthony miró a Edward, que sonrió ligeramente.

—Acaba de aprender —dijo Bella a modo de explicación—. Es algo difícil para los niños pequeños. Su capacidad motora tarda un tiempo en desarrollarse.

—El tío Carlisle me enseñó —dijo Anthony mientras tomaba la leche.

¿Quién demonios era el tío Carlisle?

—¿Te has casado? —preguntó Edward a Bella.

—No —dijo ella. Carraspeó, y después se echó a reír—. Casarme. Eso sí que es bueno. No tengo tiempo ni para ir al tinte, así que mucho menos para tener citas. Ojalá.

¿Bella sin un hombre? A Edward, eso le resultaba imposible de creer. Así que ella también estaba mintiendo al respecto…

Una mujer mayor, vestida de traje, se acercó a la zona de juegos. Edward no la había visto antes, pero tenía un aspecto oficial y estaba fuera de lugar, así que le hizo una seña.

—¿Señor Cullen? —dijo ella—. Soy del laboratorio.

—Es por lo de la prueba de paternidad —explicó Edward, cuando Bellaarqueó las cejas.

Ella parpadeó.

—Oh, sí. Claro. Seguro. ¿Qué se necesita? —le preguntó a la mujer del laboratorio.

—Una muestra de la mejilla. No duele.

Bella titubeó.

—¿Le importaría tomármela a mí primero? —le pidió—. Sé que no la necesita, pero Anthony se sentiría mejor.

—A mí también me lo va a hacer —dijo Edward—. ¿Será suficiente?

Bella vaciló el tiempo suficiente como para que él se sintiera molesto, pero después asintió y llamó a su hijo.

—Esta señora tan simpática va a hacerte una prueba especial —comenzó a decir, y luego alzó las manos—. Nada de agujas. Mira, Edward te va a enseñar lo que hay que hacer para que tú lo sepas y no te asustes.

Anthony se mostró dubitativo, pero no protestó. La mujer se puso unos guantes de plástico, sacó una muestra de un envoltorio esterilizado y le pidió a Edward que abriera la boca. Segundos después había terminado.

—Parece muy fácil —dijo Bella alegremente—. ¿Te ha dolido?

—Nada en absoluto —le dijo Edward, sintiéndose como un idiota. ¿Cómo iba a dolerle?

Anthony tragó saliva y abrió la boca. Cuando terminó la toma de la muestra, sonrió.

—He sido valiente.

—Sí, muy valiente —le dijo Bella—. Esto es para estar seguros de que Edward es tu papá.

—Pero tú has dicho que lo es.

—Lo sé, pero con esto será oficial. Es para estar seguros.

Era evidente que Anthony no estaba acostumbrado a que se cuestionara la palabra de su madre. «Dale tiempo», pensó Edward.

La mujer del laboratorio se marchó.

El niño se acercó a Bella.

—Cuando esté seguro, ¿le caeré bien? —le preguntó en un susurro perfectamente audible para Edward.

Bella lo miró, y después abrazó a Anthony.

—Ya le caes bien, cariño, pero con la prueba, todo el mundo se sentirá mejor.

Bella tomó a Anthony en brazos y se lo sentó en el regazo.

—Te estás haciendo muy grande —le dijo—. Algunos días te veo crecer.

Anthony se echó a reír y se volvió hacia él.

—Cuando llegue a la marca de la pared, podré tener una bicicleta de verdad.

Bella suspiró.

—Algo que te prometí en un momento de debilidad. Una bici de dos ruedas, pero con ruedas auxiliares.

—Sí, mamá. Pero cuando el tío Carlisle me enseñe a montar sin ellas, ya no tendré que usarlas.

¿Quién era aquel tío Carlisle? Era la segunda vez que se mencionaba su nombre. Edward tomó nota de que debía recordarle al investigador que averiguara todo sobre aquel hombre.

—Dame un respiro —dijo Bella a su hijo, abrazándolo—. No crezcas tan rápidamente. Me gusta que seas pequeño.

—¡Pero si yo quiero ser mayor!

Bella se echó a reír y se volvió hacia Edward, feliz, bella y llena de vida.

Él la había visto así cientos de veces, sonriéndole, y la había amado cuando era joven y estúpido, antes de que ella lo traicionara. Quitarle a Anthony no era venganza suficiente. Tenía que haber algo más, pero ¿qué?

—¿Te gusta mi mamá? —le preguntó Anthony.

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Edward.

—Por supuesto —mintió rápidamente.

—¿Y la quieres? —le preguntó el niño.

—Shh —dijo Bella rápidamente mientras se le teñían las mejillas de rojo—. Ya hemos hablado de que no se debe hacer ese tipo de preguntas indiscretas.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Porque no.

Ella estaba avergonzada. ¿Por qué?, se preguntó Edward. ¿Por el sentimiento de culpabilidad? ¿O acaso seguía sintiendo algo por él? Siempre y cuando tuviera algún punto débil, él quería saberlo y aprovecharlo, pero ¿cómo? No había manera de obtener una compensación por lo que ella le había hecho, a menos que él pudiera hacerle lo mismo. Conseguir que Bella se enamorara de él, conseguir que le entregara su corazón para rompérselo.

¿Era ésa la respuesta? ¿Robarle a su hijo y destrozarle el corazón? Eso la dejaría sin nada.

Era un plan despiadado y cruel. A Edward le gustaba. Se había pasado los cinco años anteriores afinando su habilidad con las mujeres. Si se lo proponía, Bella no tendría la más mínima oportunidad de resistirse. Y luego él la dejaría sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí estaba lo que todos estábamos esperando. El tan ansiado encuentro entre Edward y Anthony. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Regular? Se acepta de todo.

Como siempre digo, nos vemos la semana que viene.

—**Little Rosette.**


End file.
